


~ p r o b l e m a t i c   r e q u e s t s ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i'll do other problematic ships, this is just a request book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: Just request what you want I'll do either a one-shot book or just make a separate book for each request! I'll put in description if the requests are closed or open!|:| requests: c l o s e d |:|
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Technoblade
Comments: 32
Kudos: 14





	~ p r o b l e m a t i c   r e q u e s t s ~

You can request whatever you want as long as it fits my morals!

**_What I Will Write:_ **

_Problematic_

_Rape **RECOVERY**_

_Smut_

_Angst_

_Fluff_

_Omegaverse_

_majority of kinks_

**_What I Will Not Write:_ **

_Actual Rape_

_Underage_

_Piss Kinks_

_That Corpse kink, like attracted to dead bodies_

_I'll tell you in request what I won't write._


End file.
